


求而不得(一)

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 求而不得，終成執念。
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo, Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei, Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	求而不得(一)

**Author's Note:**

> ※極度OOC  
> ※大家一起病的大雷文（真的病不是形容詞）  
> ※人均大渣男，CP潔癖慎入  
> ※有台車速很慢的自行車  
> ※其實有病的是作者本人

祥生發現自己不需要透過助力就能安穩入睡時，開心的傳了一封訊息給瑠姬。

即使是大清早，還是很快收到回覆：「恭喜，但怎麼辦呢？我以後會感覺到很寂寞的。」

祥生不以為意，他知道瑠姬的床才不會有孤單一人的情況發生。這是值得紀念的好日子，他把安眠藥鎖進了抽屜深處，然後慎重地在月曆畫上記號，往回翻閱，發現竟也過去了半年。

嘛，雖然花了很長的時間，但也算躍進了一大步。

敲門聲打斷了思緒，他放下筆前去開門。

來的人是景瑚，公寓格局不大，站在門口就可以看清楚房間的任何一角，他似乎頗訝異房內只有一人。

「我昨天一個人也成功睡著了！」祥生忍不住將這個開心的訊息分享。

「喔？那真是太好了。」景瑚親暱的拍了拍他的腦袋：「本來想說今晚來陪你的。」

「才不用呢。」

被拒絕的景瑚也不在意，揮了揮手便離開，身影消失在走廊的轉角。祥生站在門口若有所思，但他很快地得出了解答。

柑橘清新調。

是前幾天他陪翔也去買的香水味道，景瑚從誰的房間出來，昭然若揭。

他往右邊的房門望去，又往左邊的房門瞧了瞧，走廊十分寂靜，彷彿這個早晨只有他清醒著。

\------

今天心情實在是太好了，連汐恩在一旁偷偷戳走他的薯餅都大方的不計較，只是斜睨了他一眼後，轉頭戳走了隔壁翔也餐盒裡的小熱狗。

「欸──」來不及阻止，只能看著自己留到最後才捨得吃的小熱狗進了祥生嘴裡，翔也氣急敗壞的從位置上跳了起來。

一旁的景瑚連忙把自己的份分給翔也，阻止了一場同級生的友誼破滅。

祥生睜著無辜的下垂眼，把搶來的戰利品咽了下去。

這時瑠姬完成造型從化妝間走出，還未坐定祥生就懶洋洋地將自己掛在他身上，遠遠看就像瑠姬身上趴著一隻大型的布丁狗。

但金燦燦的腦袋在肩窩轉了幾下，就被揪了起來。

「欸，你很重。」

「充電、充電。」祥生從魔爪中救回自己的頭髮，又重新窩了回去。

「不是說昨天一個人睡得很好？」

「才不是......是睡得著，離睡得好還有一段距離呢。」

瑠姬身上有著令人安心的氣味，他舒舒服服地靠著。從這個角度看過去，汐恩快速的解決早餐準備開吃第二份，翔也專注的打著手遊，景瑚在一旁看著，但對遊戲沒什麼興趣的他很快就轉移了注意力，開始揪起翔也身上裝束的線頭。

遠處的拓實和豆原看著監控設備，審視剛剛拍完的照片。他目光游移，最後停在了專注與攝影師討論的紅髮少年身上。

該不該告訴拓實呢？

關於他現任男朋友，最近清早常從翔也房裡出來這件事情。

他會沒發現嗎？男友深夜的行蹤、突然出現的陌生氣味……

但僅僅思索片刻，他就否定了自己的想法。

如果說了的話，就勢必衍生出更多的問題，為什麼會從瑠姬房裡出來呢？為什麼──為什麼會從自己房裡出來呢？

「都是共犯。」

閉目養神的瑠姬彷彿能心靈感應般，附和了句：「大家都是共犯，所以你少管了吧，先顧好自己。」

說的也是。

感情這種問題他從也沒摸清過，如張地圖般複雜曲折，而他僅是瞥見一角的景色，就迷途至今。

不過他相信他快找尋到出口了。

至少近期減少預約次數的心理諮商師，和在櫃子深處的安眠藥可以幫他作證。

———

前不久因為一通電話而被趕下床的汐恩，狼狽的邊穿回衣服，邊惡狠狠的罵著他不知長進，是個只會跟前男友藕斷絲連的爛人。

但才不是呢。他可比以前不聽話多了。

拍攝現場一角的儲藏室十分狹窄，讓他蹲跪的姿勢總是受阻，背脊被紙箱的邊角抵著，他不舒服的想要挪動，卻被鉗住了下巴。

「做什麼？」

他順勢的抬頭，眼神可謂乖巧無比，如果能開口的話，絕對會撒嬌的讓對方放開力道有點重的手，但他現在有點忙——嘴裡吞吐著性器，無法好好說話。

背著光的緣故，祥生看不清眼前人的神情，只能從指尖的力度感受他的情緒，那隻因為帶著皮革觸感有些陌生的手，從下巴放開後游移至他的耳尖。

「今天怎麼換了耳環？」

祥生低垂下眼眸，濃密的睫毛掩蓋住了情緒，他緩緩的吐出性器，舌尖熟練的繞著頂端舔弄，待到莖身微顫終於噴發而出，黏糊糊的液體沾滿了掌心，部分還濺在了頰邊上，他卻毫不在意。

「汐恩說我帶這個好看呢。」

燈光昏暗看不見蓮的神情，好可惜呀。

其實和汐恩一點關係都沒有，但就是想這麼說。

他有許多副耳環。

蓮總讓他帶著最初相遇時的那副，汐恩喜歡觸碰垂墜的款式看它晃動的樣子，碧海說黑曜石材質的最襯膚色，景瑚在他戴雙環寶石的那副時總是大力稱讚。

只有瑠姬說：「只要記住一件事，不管哪一副耳環都是你的，你只要考慮自己喜不喜歡。」

只要考慮自己呀......

摘下了設計單調的銀環耳環後仔細的擦拭，即使這是他收藏中最不惹眼、從未被人稱讚過的一副，但是作為人生第一副耳環而言，意義最為重大。

他近期都打算只戴這副了。

「先別弄耳環了，我替你擦個藥。」

瑠姬拿著外傷軟膏走進屋內。

他愣了一下：「我哪裡受傷了？」

「這裡呀！」十分無奈，瑠姬不客氣的按壓了傷口一下，他這才後知後覺的感到疼痛。

那是一道紅痕，在下顎線附近比較難發現，在鏡子中端詳傷口片刻，得出了結論，這應該是蓮皮革手套上的卯釘劃傷的。

「怎麼弄傷的？」

有些猶豫，他小小聲的說：「嗯......應該是蓮......」

瑠姬停下了上藥的動作，冷冷的看著他。

「我知道、我知道。」他知道瑠姬這個眼神是什麼意思，連忙解釋：「今天我很清醒呢，知道自己在做什麼。」

說完有點膽怯的等待反應，惹怒瑠姬應該是這世界上排名前三最可怕的事情。但瑠姬只是繼續上藥，不發一語，這讓他有點猶豫要不要把平常瑠姬交代他的話復述一遍，證明自己真的有記起來放在心上。

嗚，就是有點太多了，不知道先從哪句開始。

在還沒決定時，就已經上好藥了。

瑠姬仔細的貼上透氣膠布後，終於開口：「你不要再讓自己受傷就好。」

雖然沒什麼表情，聲音也沒有特別的起伏，但他能感受到瑠姬的情緒是難過的。

面對著面他靠了過去，伸出雙臂摟著眼前的人，將頭輕輕的抵在瑠姬纖瘦的肩窩，這是他最安心的姿勢之一。

「我會的。」

頰邊的傷口很快的就會癒合，心中的傷口卻始終遙遙無期。似乎眾人都認為要等纏繞的結解開，紮著的刺也拔除了，才能撫平傷痛。

但並不是的。瑠姬你知道嗎？

痛楚也能成為一條路。

悲傷也能成為一條路。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道為什麼會寫出這種東西，在檢討了QAQ  
> 要我一個每天哈哈哈哈哈哈的憨批寫深沉的東西，真的很難，我已經盡量在裝中二了QAQ  
> 自己在上CP Tag的時候還差點上到眼花......我也不知道會寫幾章，甚至不確定後面還會出現多少CP，所以只敢一篇一篇的發。  
> 很多的靈感來自於噗浪的小夥伴，感謝你們願意陪我聊渣男（？），而不是把我列為各家暗殺排行榜之首。  
> 最後，有些看起來像CP的只是煙霧彈，其實是友情線，大家有興趣可以猜一下（？）


End file.
